


Recharge

by CptnRuski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, QuiObi Kink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: Obi-Wan has worked himself too hard again. Qui-Gon devises a plan to make him relax.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late but shhhh, had to remember I don't need a whole ass plot to write some porn. Also, I've never written prostate milking but I did my best

“What was that Obi-Wan? Could you say that a little louder?” Qui-Gon was smirking down at him, eyes twinkling with mischief as he crooked his fingers in a way that drew a breathless scream from Obi-Wan.

“M- Master I-  _ oh sweet Force- _ I don’t think-” Obi-Wan stammered as Qui-Gon’s fingers moved within him, ruthlessly pressing against his prostate and making Obi-Wan’s head swim, “Master, I c- can’t-”

“Can’t what, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon hummed, his other hand cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek, “What is it you think you can’t do?”

“I- it’s so much,” Obi-Wan gasped, biting his lip as a rather embarrassing whine fought to escape his throat while the pressure in his groin just kept building and flowing through him, precome leaking steadily from his cock.

It felt good, but it erred on the side of painful, of too much, and as Obi-Wan writhed and struggled to stay quiet under Qui-Gon’s touch, the older man just smiled and moved his obnoxiously large fingers faster and harder.

“How does it feel then? Apart from ‘so much?’” Qui-Gon asked softly, leaning down to nip at Obi-Wan’s ear.

“Like- like-” Obi-Wan struggled to find any set of words to convey the experience, mostly because he could barely think straight to begin with, “it’s warm- warm and I feel- feel like I’m gonna come but- but I can’t?”

“Like you’re right there at the peak, almost about to go over,” Qui-Gon hummed, breath ghosting over Obi-Wan’s ear and making him shiver.

“Master p- please I don’t know how long I can stand it,” Obi-Wan whimpered softly as he looked down to see  _ more  _ precome drip from his weeping slit, unsure of how he kept leaking considering how  _ long _ Qui-Gon had spent fingering him.

“Shhh, my darling, just breathe,” Qui-Gon nuzzled against his cheek, his tone soft and reassuring, “you’re doing so well for me.”

Obi-Wan keened at the praise then shuddered as Qui-Gon slid a third finger along the other two, stretching his hole and tugging at the rim in just the way he liked.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in their world were Obi-Wan’s desperate cries of pleasure and Qui-Gon encouraging him, guiding him through the endless waves of  _ too much  _ that assaulted his senses. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know when he’d begun to cry, only that suddenly Qui-Gon was wiping his eyes and shushing him, lips pressing feather-light kisses that followed his fingers. Qui-Gon’s hands on him remained steady and strong, the fingers buried within him not easing up in the slightest, but the hand now stroking through his hair grounded and held him together even as he felt like he was shaking apart.

“You’re doing so well, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon murmured and pressed a kiss to his lips, Obi-Wan sighing and wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon’s neck as he did, “and so beautiful, taking my fingers so well, letting me do this for you.”

Obi-Wan whined again, pulling Qui-Gon closer and burying his face in his neck, trying to hide his tear streaked face from Qui-Gon’s eyes in embarrassment.

“Oh my darling Padawan,” Qui-Gon chuckled before finally,  _ finally,  _ his fingers slowed, “don’t hide your pretty face from me.”

“Master…” Obi-Wan breathed out, trying to catch his breath as he was finally able to think more clearly than he was a mere moment before.

“Shh, does it feel good?” Qui-Gon asked, free hand stroking his cheek comfortingly.

“W- want you.” Obi-Wan’s voice shook as he spoke, he already felt boneless, like putty in his Master’s hands, but he wanted Qui-Gon so badly still, “P- please, Master, I want you.”

“You can have me, Padawan mine, but first, be a good boy and come on my fingers. Can you do that for me, Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan moaned softly as Qui-Gon worked in a fourth finger, stretching him wide, and moving his fingers with  _ intent  _ instead of merely being there to tease. He couldn’t even remember what Qui-Gon had called this, a massage of some sort to help him relax, but all it had done was put him on the edge and keep him there while he leaked precome all over his stomach. However, with Qui-Gon changing the angle of his fingers, moving them differently, with the purpose of making him  _ come,  _ Obi-Wan was helpless as he  _ finally  _ felt himself tumble over into a bone deep orgasm. He practically whited out and sobbed out Qui-Gon’s name as he came all over himself, his hips twitching as Qui-Gon held him steady through it, and Obi-Wan vaguely registered him praising him again. 

Obi-Wan smiled as he began to come down, feeling all warm, fuzzy, sated, and  _ relaxed  _ for the first time in months. He let his head fully fall back into the soft pillows he’d been leaning on but not sinking into, and let the tension in his body go.

“Now, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon smiled, leaning over Obi-Wan with a wicked glint in his eyes and removing his fingers from his hole, “Are you ready for another round?”

Obi-Wan stared up at Qui-Gon and whined.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
